Thirty kisses
by Tao Trooper
Summary: Group of oneshots I wrote for the 30 kisses challenge at Livejournal. Clow x Yuuko. Rated just in case. They're old, so I know they might not be canon-compliant anymore.
1. Challenge 24: Good night

**Challenge #24  
Clair de Lune**

It was a busy day. After the joint lessons for the Mokona Modoki twins in Clow's mansion, Yuuko was invited to stay over for dinner. During the afternoon, Soel and Larg played tag with Cerberus and Clow, and they convinced Yuuko -who was sitting there, drinking half the bottle of sake- and Yue -who thought those games were pointless and noisy and below him- to join them. Even with her long kimono, dragging over the grass, Yuuko was quite faster than the angelic beauty, who lazily refused to move unless it was necessary. Of course, his brother and half-brothers attacked him all the time because of his attitude. He was asking for it, in their opinion. Clow refused to take sides.

They ended up exhausted by the moment they sat on the table. Like always, the food was flawless and exquisite. When they finished dessert -a strawberry cheesecake-, Clow opened a bottle of cognac for his colleague. While they were drinking, Soel made his best impersonation of Clow: it had the ability of reproducing any voice in a realistic way. It sounded so much like its creator, that both guardians had Goosebumps. Yuuko laughed, and tried to convince it to say insults with that voice. Meanwhile, Larg watched The Flower dancing in a rain of some strange blossoms it had never seen before. It grabbed two petals, and gave them to the sorcerers. Clow was delighted and smiled gently; Yuuko kissed it in its pink cheek.

When the creatures fell asleep, Clow stood up and guided them to their own bedrooms. Mokona Modoki had their own chamber, just for those days they had to stay over.

He returned with the rest of the bottle Yuuko had been drinking, and two small porcelain plates. He sat next to Yuuko, and poured some liquor in her plate.

"That's an odd change," she said. "Women are supposed to serve the sake to men. It's not normal for a guy to do this."

"Why should we care about what's normal and what's not?" He replied, with his usual easy-going grin.

"_Touché_," she laughed. "We're too weird to follow society's guidelines, after all."

"When have you followed them, anyway?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? You're the worst influence between the two of us."

"You're probably right," he nodded, and sipped his sake.

Silence fell. He glanced at the ground; the flowers were still lying there, in a bright purple color. She glanced at the sky; the moon was smiling to her, pale as her skin.

"The day after tomorrow is full moon." Clow looked above his head.

"I know. Are you planning some spell for that night?"

"No, nothing in particular. I was just commenting."

They heard some crickets, making their own nocturnal melody with their paws.

"This sake is good. My head is spinning already," she said.

"Lean on me," he said in a whisper.

"Why should I?"

"You have to ask yourself that, not me."

She sighed. Of course he knew what she was thinking. Then she placed her head over Clow's shoulder. He grabbed Yuuko by her waist with his free arm. Her black hair was silk caressing his jaw. They needed no more words.

Yuuko hated that. It was the feeling of showing herself fragile and vulnerable in front of someone. Like a butterfly fluttering over a poppy flower.

Clow hated that. It was the feeling of knowing that joy was not going to last for a long time. Like a leaf holding on to its branch during spring.

But even if they didn't like that bittersweet emotion, they were embracing it under the moonlight, as it was as ephemeral as the wind, as true as the night. They had to hold on until it was time to say good night. But sitting there, they were not in a rush.


	2. Challenge 25: Fence

The man glanced around. His usual smile was fading from his face; his eyes opened wide and evaluated the mess in his friend's yard. Clow interrogated the lady who was picking up broken tree branches from the grass. 

"It's nothing," she said before he asked. "I had some problems with a client, that's all." Clow didn't bother asking Yuuko what kind of problems was, since she'd never say. Job secrets were sacred, after all.

"Right, nothing," he repeated. "Your kekkai broke and your front yard imploded." He contained a sarcastic grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not a serious matter. It has happened to me several times before."

"Then you make them unstable. Your kekkai, Yuuko, was it surrounding the house? Or was it sealed on certain objects?"

"Well... just surrounding it. A force field, you know."

"Ah, that's the problem. Those won't last long; I gave up on them two centuries ago. I'd be dead if I didn't... Or paying a lot of money on house rebuilding."

"Do you have a suggestion, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Actually, I do. Make it on a solid object that is in contact with the ground energies; it's the best option. So, place the kekkai on the fence. Of course, you'll have to build a new one, as it seems yours blew up."

"You know, that's a wise option," she admitted. "Sometimes your ideas are not so insane. Well, I'll do that, and I'll get some workers tomorrow."

"Workers, you say?" Clow's amused smile resurged on his face. "Why don't you use magic, dear friend?"

"Because I'm lacking carpenter knowledge, you idiot," Yuuko sighed, exasperated. He was always like that. "It'd come out hideous."

"Let me handle this."

"Excuse me! Since when are you a fence expert?"

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he ran across the street, without answering her question.

"...Men."

* * *

While she was taking her afternoon nap, she heard some strong noises coming from outside. 

"Damn Clow," she muttered, and left her couch. Indeed, the sorcerer was back, hitting some black wooden boards to the ground with a hammer. He wasn't wearing his cloak that time, but a silky Chinese outfit. He was sweating, and some hair strands were over his eyes.

"Er, what the hell are you doing, if I may ask?"

"The fence." She looked back at her, kindly.

"What's up with that wood? It looks strange, so dark it's like it's burnt."

"Ebony, from the finest. It's extremely resistant to attacks. Considering your profession, you are going to need it."

"...How much? I'm going to pay you every cent."

"It was free!"

"No, it wasn't. Foreign wood, it looks especially expensive. Where did you get it?"

"_The Wood_."

She sighed. There he goes again.

"But someone had to work it. I doubt a card can give you a board all ready to go."

"Of course not. I cut down the trees and prepared the ebony myself."

"...You must be kidding me."

"_The Sword_, _The Erase_. And some other spells I know."

He was unbelievable.

"Really, we can hire someone. You're being a masochistic, making the stupid fence. We'll use your wood, but stop this nonsense."

"I never leave things half done. I can handle this, I'm in shape. Yuuko, I'm a bit thirsty. Could you get me a cold beer, if it's possible? Please?"

He was _truly unbelievable_. Men. Why do they feel they have to fix everything?

* * *

Hours later, the fence was done. Yuuko had to admit it was gorgeous. The black wood was a nice touch.

"Now it's up to you," he said. "You'll need some sort of seal on the fence, maybe a nice shape."

"What, the big, strong man is letting the fragile, delicate woman to do something? Gee, that's generous."

"Well, it's your house after all. I'll do the hard work, you'll do the decoration."

Yuuko waved her hand, and two crescent moons made in silver appeared on the top of the black fence. Then the new kekkai was forced into the seals. Clow didn't move a finger, and just limited to watch her while she was casting her spell.

"Nice barrier."

"Nice fence. So, what do you want to obtain?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, clueless.

"You did me a favor. You want to gain something from me, now tell me what it is! That's why I didn't want you to make the fence on the first place."

"Ah. I didn't actually think about it..."

"You didn't? I don't believe you."

"Really. I just thought it would be fun to make a fence. That was it. But now that you mention it, you always give things out when you gain something so karma won't hit you. I guess now you own me, right?" He grinned in his evil way.

Her big mouth. She should keep it close.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. Say it now."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he moved quickly and held her in his arms before she could defend herself. He planted a kiss in her lips, like it was as natural as eating a sandwich at two in the morning because you are hungry. She could feel the silk of his trousers over her legs, his warm body touching hers.

When he was done, she pushed back from the embrace, with a face of disgust.

"Are you an idiot? You're all sweaty, and this kimono was clean! At least you could take a bath before you'd 'charge' me. Ugh, I can't believe you, now _I_ am all sweaty as well!"

She ran to the house without looking back. She truly couldn't understand men.


	3. Challenge 26: If only I could make you m

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. Moonlight beamed on the tatami floor. I calculated, by the crescent satellite's position, it was the Hour of the Ox; what in England is known as the period between one and three in the morning. 

My head was spinning. The deity of hangover was paying me a visit already. I was going to suffer from the excess of sake at dinner. I looked through my pockets, until I found the small bottle. When you get to know Yuuko, you never go to her house without some anti-hangover potion at hand. I popped the small cork and sipped; its taste was bitter, as always. Ah, that's better.

I had fallen asleep on her library. I was lying on a pile of books, and the edge of one had marked my forearm. I got up, tied my hair up, put my glasses on my nose bridge and looked for the witch.

There she was, on the living room. She was into the arms of Morpheus. Figuratively speaking, I mean, since she was snoozing on her couch, and I was the only man around. I sighed. A lady shouldn't be sleeping in that place. I put my left arm on her shoulder, and the right one behind her knees. Upsy daisy. A bit tighter. That's it. I walked to her bedroom.

I opened the bed with my mind, and I deposited her under the satin bed sheets. Her black cascade of hair, shining under the moon she loves so much, covered the pillows. Her skin looked so pale and frail, like the porcelain jars my mother used to have, and someone in the Li clan must've inherited by now. One of her rounded breasts tried to escape through the cleavage of her orange kimono. I tried to ignore it; it wasn't easy, though.

I sat on the bed, next to her. I couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping beauty. When she's awaken, Yuuko is like a hurricane, trying to sweep away with everything around her. Now she's a peaceful spring breeze, just breathing. Most moon women I've met are like water. Not Yuuko; she doesn't need a riverbed or a way to flow. She's free, like the wind. She's everywhere, just where she wants to be, blowing on people's clothes. Sometimes violent and destructive, sometimes gentle and thoughtful.

And it's odd. At that moment, I realized I wanted to be a sea bird or a sail. I wanted to hold this wind on my arms, forever and ever.

But I know better; my ship is anchored and tied to the docks of fate. And whenever my boat sails, he's not going to the sea where that wind can blow. I'm aware of my route in advance, and Yuuko has no place in it. I can't even be sure she'd want to be the wind beneath my winds.

The only thing I can do was to cherish that moment. I have to enjoy the short time we'll be colliding on fate's ocean. No matter how hard I want to meddle on its business, I have my own limitations. It's not going to make me that favor. I won't get happiness from another human being. Not in this life, at least.

She was bewitching me in her sleep. Suddenly, I noticed my face was getting close to her. Her red lips and her silky skin were seductive. I forced myself not to succumb to the urge of touching her body: I'd wake her up, and end up with a sharp object stuck in my flesh, and that wasn't very nice.

I was reminded of a Western fairy-tale I had read before. The prince would find a beautiful princess in deep slumber, and kiss her on her lips. I was tempted to do that, until I remembered we're not exactly prince and princess, and we're not going to live happily ever after. The reason the beauty was sleeping is not precisely that innocent, also.

However, my fingers moved and touched her cheeks with caress. I bent down, and sweetly scraped her lips with mine. Carefully enough, so she won't wake up. She stirred on her dreams, grinned, and rolled over. I got to my feet and covered her body with the bed sheets. It was time to leave; probably Keroberos and Yue were waiting for me. In order to scold me for being so late with no notice, that is.

In the streets, a breeze shuffled my hair bangs.


	4. Challenge 27: Overflow

She found him sitting on her garden. He was holding his knees with his hands, keeping the balance. The wind was playing with long, dark strands of his ebony hair, but he didn't seem to mind such a mundane bother. There was something wrong with him; Yuuko could tell. 

She walked towards him, until she stood at his side. His eyes, wide open, were fixed on a far horizon he could not touch. His body was shaking in genuine horror, and the skin of the back of his hands had goose bumps. A tear of diamond slipped through his cheek.

"Clow? What's wrong?"

He did not answer. He did not listen to her voice. He was not there.

She stood in front of him, and moved her arm up and down in front of the wizard's dark eyes. It was in vane; not even a blink from him she got. She, the garden, the house, they were all invisible for him.

"Clow! Wake up! Stop messing with me!"

No reply. He was holding his breath. She desperately slapped him twice, trying to bring some sense to the man. Useless.

She sat facing him, and waited for minutes until he regain conscious. He felt a physical pain on his face, and was surprised to see his friend staring back at him.

"About damned time! You got me wor---"

She couldn't finish the phrase: Clow put his arms around the woman, trying to hold on to something real. She hugged him back, unable to speak since the pain in his eyes was being transferred to hers.

Five hundred second later, his voice activated again.

"A vision. A disgusting vision," he said, in a whisper. "A new war in Europe. Destruction. Death. Cruelty. Emptiness. Darkness of hearts. There are no words that could express the suffering that human kind will breed."

"What...? Are you saying you can see such a future? I thought it was impossible. That's... too much."

"When it comes to me, it's always too much. The excess of power. The overflow of energy. The avalanche of visions. It doesn't leave me alone. I can't control it. Not by myself..."

Yuuko sighed, and embraced him tighter. At that moment, she felt as helpless as he did. Clow might be a pain in her arse, a sneaky know-it-all, a teaser, an alcohol stealer, a creepy guy, but... he had a heart of gold. He tended to think about everyone else's welfare, and that was his biggest flaw. It caused him grief. And seeing him in grief was something she couldn't handle. Secretly, she had always envied his kindness; however, she was loathing it at the same time, since it was hurting him, his guardians, and her.

"There, there," she tried to console him, like you do with a lonely boy. "I know human kind is hideous, but you can do nothing about this war. _Hitsuzen_, this is such an enormous fate not even you can change it."

"I know I can't..."

"Come on, you need a glass of brandy, you're all covered on sweat."

"Okay..."

She got on her feet and offered her hand to help him to stand up. He kissed her hand as a thank you, and held to her waist so he could not fall down. They went slowly to the house.

"Besides," Yuuko added, "you're in Japan now, not Europe. You have nothing to worry about, we'll be safe here."

"... That's what you think. The real terror will be released here."

"Pardon?"

"Promise me something, Yuuko. Don't you ever get close to Hiroshima or Nagasaki when the second war starts. And never ask me why, I don't want to talk about that."

She nodded and shivered. She did not want to find out either.


	5. Challenge 28: Wada Calcium CD3

**#28. Wada Calcium CD3  
The secret medicine**

**

* * *

**

"_Tadaima_."

"How dare you! Asking poor old me to welcome you, bastard."

"You're just being melodramatic, dear Yuuko. Like every morning you wake up with a hangover."

Clow arrived to the couch where Yuuko laid down, looking extremely sick. He gave her his most sympathetic smile, trying to be nice, but she would never trust Clow Reed's actions.

"You are so enjoying this, aren't you?" She said in a whisper, looking up.

"Of course not. A hangover is not a laughing matter."

"I don't understand how you can manage to stand up... I can't even move my toes, and you drank the double of sake last night! You should be in bed with a headache, not observing my sickness with such an evil grin. How can you?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask."

"... Wait. Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying I have my own remedies for any physical inconvenience. I've studied healing potions for fourteen years, after all."

"Even..."

"Yes," he finished, triumphant. "Even for hangovers. Since I've been afflicted for those for years, it makes sense I had some special formulas to cure them."

She rose quickly, and her head spun around from the harsh movement. Her eyes were wide open.

"Clow, sweetie, listen to me... do you happen to have some of that medicine left at your place?"

"Not really." His smile broadened, while he rummaged through the pockets of his robes. He took a tiny green flask out of it, and offered it to the lady with a gesture. "Because," he added, "I brought it with me. Here, my gift for you."

Her jaws dropped, and she laughed while she leaned and pulled the flask out of Clow's fingers. She had a sip, and waited. After thirty seconds, a shudder went down her spine. She blinked a couple the times and got up in a jump.

"It worked! It's gone! Ahahahaha! I can't believe it!" She spun around the axis of her own body, and hugged her fellow wizard. "Thank you, Clow, thank you!"

"Well, today will be on History books surely: the Yuuko Ichihara Thanksgiving Day. A once in a lifetime event indeed," he said, amused.

"Very funny," she replied, with sarcasm. "Well, that explains why you are always so fresh the day after a night at the bar. Hey, tell me, is this medicine that difficult to do?"

"No. Actually, it's quite easy to prepare. There are a couple of ingredients harder to find, but apart from that there's nothing exceptional about it... Why?"

"Because I want the recipe for myself, fool. I assume you won't share the damned thing, am I right?"

"I'm offended, Yuuko. You're my beloved friend; of course I will share it with you."

"Wow, that's generous!" She was impressed. Maybe Clow wasn't such a bad person after all.

"I'll write it down on that sheet of paper. Is that okay for you?"

When he finished the copy, he went to Yuuko, sheet on hand. He extended his arm towards her. She reached for it, but half a second before she could grab it, he retired his arm and raised it over their heads.

"Hold on, Yuuko." He gave her a somehow cruel look, and tried to imitate her tone of voice. "You can have this sheet you wish for... for a price."

"WHAT!"

"Why are you acting so surprised? Aren't you the one who keeps saying there's nothing free in this world, and you have to pay the exact price for everything?" He explained her, with irony.

"So you're either mocking me or taking revenge for all the times I asked you something in return of favors."

"No, not mocking you. It's more of the former." She hopped; clinging to his extended arm, but the man was more firm and won the battle.

"Son of a..."

"Leave my mother out of our business, please."

She thought hard. She needed that medicine. Maybe the price wouldn't be so outrageous. It couldn't hurt her to ask.

"Name your price, then."

"Tasting the exquisite nectar of your strawberry lips, that's what I want."

"... You must be kidding me."

"I'm quite serious. I want a kiss. It's been ages since a gorgeous woman kissed me for the last time."

"Gee, I wonder why." She didn't want to admit she was flattered he considered her gorgeous. "Just one kiss, right? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else. I'm a gentleman, after all."

"Can it be on the cheek?"

"Absolutely not. I said tasting: the only way I can taste the nec..."

"I get it, I get it! You want it on the... lips."

She considered the idea. It wasn't that grave, and it was something that wouldn't last for long. It wasn't like she had never used her feminine charm before to get something she wanted. She was a modern woman; a kiss was nothing to her. It was a win-win situation.

Then, why did she feel so embarrassed? Besides, he wasn't ugly, he didn't smell bad, and he didn't have bad breath... on the contrary.

"Okay, you win this time," she said. "But... I get to decide the ways."

"Sounds fair."

"Take your glasses off, and keep your hands on my shoulders. Touch me somewhere else, and I kill you."

"No problem." He did what she said. They were so close they could hear each other's hearts beating faster. She looked at his face: he was serious, even a little nervous, no grin of satisfaction on his lips. A rebellious strand of black hair got on the way, so he put it behind his ear, and placed the hand on her shoulder again. Without those crystals hiding them, his dark eyes were extremely beautiful. His facial features gained a special attraction that way.

She suddenly realized she was looking forward to kiss him. After all, it wasn't going to be a sacrifice from any of the parts.

She held to his waist, leaned forward, and gave him what he wanted -and what she wanted. His lips were softer than she thought they would be. She discovered she wanted to go on and on, intoxicated by both his appeal and magic presence, equally powerful and sexy.

But he stopped, and pushed her away elegantly.

"That's enough. You already paid for it; if you continue, I'll be on debt."

He handled the sheet, and she read it. 'Ten grams of Wada Calcium CD3, three ounces of...' Oh, yeah, the medicine.

She had completely forgotten about it.


	6. Challenge 29: The sound of waves

**Challenge #29: The sound of waves**

**"Playa Escondida"**

* * *

"This is relaxing, isn't it?"

"Indeed. For once in your life, you were absolutely right. Can we taste the local _sake_ you just bought now?"

"I don't see why not, just don't drink the whole bottle, I also want to taste it. They told me it was quite strong."

"Nonsense, Clow, that doesn't exist in that world." She stretched her arm, and looked for the liquid of alcohol.

He was sitting on the hot sand, building an ephemeral European castle with his hands, deep concentration on his frown. His clothes were stained by dirt, and the coast winds hit his dark hair bangs. He was too busy to arrange his hairdo; creation was far more important than that.

His beautiful colleague was lying on a small chair made of bamboo. She had bewitched it so the wood would stay cool over the heat. Her porcelain skin, sun kissed, was acquiring a slight reddish tone.

The only sound disturbing the peace was the roar of the waves, and the cries of Keroberos and both Mokonas, who were swimming and playing in the ocean, childish and adorable half-siblings. It was the first time Soel and Larg had met the sea. It had been Clow's idea to take them all there; and since the magician was unable to do things the simpler way, he had transported them to a faraway beach on the New World. Yuuko was resilient to the plan, but everything was perfect, even the weather.

"Oh, crap!" She exclaimed, after taking the first slip. "How was this called, again?"

"_Tequila_," Clow answered, with a Chinese intonation. "How is it?"

"_Kami-sama_, this is so goooooood." Yuuko sighed, satisfied, and pushed her lips over the bottle again. Clow chuckled, and glanced at his children, soaked wet, chasing the tide and counting the seagulls. Then he turned to Yue, who was under a giant umbrella, fanning himself and covered on sweat.

"Ahahahaha, Clow? You got to taste this? It's so... ahahaha, so good! Clow? Clow!" She walked towards her partner, in not so firm movements.

"Drunk already?" He asked, amused.

"Well, this shit -is- good. And I've had half the bottle, ahahaha! Here, have a sip, you're gonna love this 'tekira' thing. The name is soooo funny and so heavenly at the same time!"

He accepted the offer, and drank. The taste was soft and burning at the same time. He blinked several times, trying to get used to the sensation the agave juice had left in his mouth. She understood why Yuuko was euphoric.

"Viva Mexico," he whispered, in approval. "We have to buy some more bottles of these before we get back to Japan."

"Agreed!" She sat on his side, watching him while he finished the bottle in a slower pace, alternating with his sand construction work. When he was done, the small towers rose to the heavens. He was not as drunk as Yuuko, even though they had drunk the same amount of tequila.

"Looks pretty," she spoke, looking at the sand castle, when the effect was fading. "But you know it's not going to last so long."

"Nothing does," Clow replied, his gaze fixed on the shining water, reflected on his bespetacles. His eyes were filled with sadness, his smile melted from his face; and then she understood he wasn't thinking about sand. Right, his evil grin annoyed her frequently, but she could never stand looking at him like that. On those rare moments, when he showed his concerning, her heart would break from pain. She would suffer with him, unable to speak words of comfort.

Yuuko only did what she could: she held his hand, covered on sand, between hers. They stayed like that for minutes, in silence. The sound of the sea tried to console their souls.

"Excuse me," Yue yelled, exhausted, under his purple umbrella. "When are coming home? This place shouldn't be called Oaxaca, it should be called _Infierno_! It's so hot!"

"Why don't you take a bath on the ocean? It would cool you out." Yuuko suggested.

"Are you insane? My hair. The salt would ruin it."

"Keroberos will look worse, and he doesn't care. I'll wash it off. You're dehydrating, dear Yue."

"Forget it, Clow. I'm not going to the water."

The sorcerers exchanged looks, and guessed the other was thinking the same thing. They smirked, and took a shifty look at the moon guardian. Clow snapped his fingers, and a red energy surrounded Yue's body, controlling him. His body moved on his own, running to the ocean.

"This is not funny, Clow!" He screamed, desperately. But he couldn't stop, until he reached the point where the other three creatures were having fun. They pointed and laughed with Yue's shock, and directed some water to their brother's head, in order to get him even wetter.

"Don't you feel better now, Yue?" Yuuko asked him. Then she turned to Clow. "Hey, what if we join them?"

"Your dress," he said, laconically.

"Don't be silly, I don't care if it's ruined, ahahaha." Clow breathed hard; he didn't mean that. The water would wet it, stick it to her skin, and make it transparent. He could already picture the vision of her exquisite, almost naked figure. Didn't she see it?

"You're still drunk, I assume?"

"A bit. I told, this tekira thing is goood. But who cares, let's get wet!"

He was not going to argue back, especially since he was also drunk, and secretly wouldn't mind a closer look to Yuuko's breasts. Why not?

"All right." He took his bespectacles off, put them aside on his bag, and unbuttoned the casual shirt he was wearing.

"Uh, Clow? I'm not going to do skinny diving with you, silly old perv."

"What?" He tried not to blush. He was still a gentleman, all and all. "Just taking my shirt off, Yuuko. It's too heavy for swimming. Any problems?"

She was not going to argue back, especially since she always secretly wanted to see how Clow looked like underneath his clothes. For her surprise, she discovered, he had not an inch of fat or wrinkles. His torso was well shaped: not skinny, but not excessively muscular. Just perfect, she thought.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing at all," she sneered. "The last one is a hairy rat!"

They ran to the horizon, splashing through the blue stream.


	7. Challenge 30: Kiss

**Challenge 30: Kiss**

** "Kisses and needles"**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, hello, Yuuko! I didn't expect you so early in the morning," he said, his eyes still on his work.

"I was suddenly woken up by a client. Since I had nothing else to do, I came." She sat by his side on the sofa, alarmingly close. He still didn't look at her, busy with the stitches.

"You know," she added, with a seductive voice, "I was feeling so lonely and cold..."

"Then make me company while I sew this shirt," replied Clow. "Do you think this thread is too dark for the fabric colour?" He raised the clothes to the light. "I didn't have a lighter blue left... Oh well, that'll do." And he continued.

She sighed. Yuuko would never understand that man, he was impossible. It was time to be more obvious.

"You know what I'm craving, Clow darling?"

"The booze is in the usual place, help yourself." Unfortunately for her, Clow had to thread the needle. He pulled some inches from the reel, cut it with his teeth, put the tip between his sensual lips, wet it a little, and made it pass through the needle's eye. Great, just what she needed when she was horny: an oblivious innuendo! And not made by her!

Lucky needle. Now she really needed the drink.

"No, you fool, that's not it," she said, exasperated by his absentmindedness. She leaned closer, and whispered in his ear. "I want a kiss."

He stopped immediately. He smiled, sheepishly, at her.

"Why didn't you say it before? All right." Yuuko closed her eyes, and prepared to the facial contact with the magician. But instead, she felt his hands in hers, opening her fists. Oh well, she thought, he must like to hold hands while kissing. Any moment now...

"There you go."

"Huh? What are you tal...?"

There was no kiss. In her palm, a small, shiny, metal object laid. She glanced at it, puzzled.

"A thimble! What happened with my kiss!"

"That's your 'kiss'," explained Clow, restraining a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Now Yuuko was annoyed. And still, he was grinning.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to make the joke. It was a tad bad."

"I know your sense of humour is rather peculiar, but this one I don't get."

"Oh, sure, I didn't think about it. It's from a play I saw the last time I went to London. I guess Japanese people haven't heard about Peter Pan."

"No, who's that? I'm not sure I can understand anyone who confuses kisses with thimbles."

"Well, he was a boy, so it's understandable. An eternal child who would never grow up."

"Is that even possible in real life," she inquired.

"If you're a crafty sorcerer, of course you can. Just stop your aging at the latest moments of your childhood, and you're all set. Quite easy."

"I see some inconveniences to your theory," she argued. "For aging freezing, as you know quite well since you're doing it, you need not only a great power, but a great knowledge in that subdivision of magic, which is rather complicated. And by the time you have learned how to do it, you're too old to be considered a kid anymore. It can be done in Cephiro, for instance, by willpower, but certainly not in this world."

He wasn't appalled from the woman's opinion. Instead, he was smiling in some sort of evil and confident way. He put his chin in his hand, and narrowed his sparkling eyes. She was torn between feeling freaked out or turned on.

"Ah, I see your point, but I disagree with you. An eternal child can exist in this world, without a doubt. If the person is born with the necessary amount of power and knowledge, that is."

"You see? The power is innate, but the knowledge isn't! You're contradicting yourself."

"I can do it," he affirmed, enigmatically. "As a matter of fact, I will do it."

"You wacko, you're not exactly a child. You don't know what you're saying anymore."

"I wasn't talking about stopping my growth, Yuuko. I'm referring to kisses."

Then the wizard touched the enchantress' lips with his for three seconds, sweetly. She blinked in surprise and delight.

"Is that what you wanted?" He beamed at her.

"... um, yeah." She admitted, drunken by the kiss, forgetting about the rest of the conversation.

"Good, then can I have my thimble back?" He moved his open hand forward.

"Of course not, you moron! Now is mine!"


End file.
